Embraceable You
by be my escape1
Summary: This was my Summer Lovin Contest Entry. CArlisle and Esme have a night all to themselves. What does Carlsile have planned to make Esme swoon


**A huge thank you to Butterscotch and sillybella my two wonderful betas.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

The entry for the Summer Lovin Contest

**Embraceable You**

The soft note of a jazz song floated up from beneath the door. The music was the only sound in the house. Slowly, I walked to the large wooden door and pushed it open. Inside I found exactly what I was looking for—my own personal god and savior. He was reading on the soft brown leather couch by the windows. The setting sun gleamed off his skin. I didn't know what I would do without him, and I was grateful I would never have to find out. He looked up from his book with a beautiful smile that was just for me.

"The house is quiet; where is everyone?" he asked softly. I crossed the room and snuggled close to him and rested my head against his shoulder. He leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on the top of my head.

"Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie are hunting. They left about an hour ago and won't be back until sometime tomorrow night." I tilted my head to catch his expression.

"I don't need to ask where Edward is." No one _ever_ needed to ask where Edward was anymore. He had found his love and redemption all in one place. Bella was his savior like Carlisle was mine. Just thinking of Edward's happiness made me grin.

"Edward will also be gone for the evening. He is taking Bella out and probably won't return until the wee hours of the morning to change his clothes." Carlisle laughed lightly.

"He is so very happy; and I know that makes you happy, too." He looked deeply into my eyes, understanding my motherly tendencies.

I bit my lip, thinking of how to explain to him just how elated Edward's joy made me. "Edward deserves this. He is so good and kind. He deserves the love of another. The last five months have amazed us all. I see things in him I never thought possible. It is like watching my child grow up even though he doesn't change physically. The emotional changes in him are stunning." Carlisle's hand gently caressed my cheek.

"I know what you mean. We are just like parents in so many ways. I worried, too, at first, but Bella has made him a better man. I find a completeness about him now." A strange thought crossed my mind, and it was my turn to laugh. He looked at me curiously.

"Most parents of a teenage boy would _not_ be comfortable with him staying at his girlfriend's house every night."

Carlisle grinned at me and then became serious. "So we have the house all to ourselves?"

"Yes, we do."

He placed his hand under my chin and raised my lips to his. The kiss was tender at first, but grew in passion as Carlisle softly pushed my lips apart with his and deepened the kiss. I quickly snaked my arms around his neck to continue the kissing, but he pulled away.

I looked at him curiously. He spoke softly, "Why don't you go change? I left something hanging on the closet for you." I eyed him, surprised. "I knew everyone would be out this evening, so I planned ahead." He grinned wickedly, planted one last kiss on my lips, and was gone. I sat there, momentarily stunned. Carlisle could be romantic, and our relationship was very special; however, it was unusual for him to plan secret dates. I quickly moved from the couch to our bedroom, hoping whatever he had picked out would be a hint for what he had planned.

As I stepped through the doorway, I noticed a dress bag hanging on the closest door. I crossed the room in a flash, unzipping the bag carefully. I inhaled sharply at the sight of the dress. It was long with a fishtail train. The very top of the dress was see-through tulle in a golden color. The tulle led to cream lace that draped perfectly down the dress. But my favorite part of the dress was the tiny hand-sewn silver beads that covered the dress. It shimmered as it hung, and all the memories came back to me. The last time I wore this dress had been when Carlisle and I were married. It was a simple event, just the two of us with Edward and the priest's wife as witnesses. Carlisle's love was all that I ever needed; no ceremony or party could ever mean more than that. He had obviously planned ahead—this dress had been stored in Chicago. I smiled to myself at how wonderful my husband was. I noticed a note attached to the side of the closet. My name was on the front, inscribed in Carlisle's perfect handwriting.

**My Darling Esme,**

**I hope you still like the dress. I decided with all the romance happening around us, it was time we had some romance of our own. Please get ready and come downstairs. I was thinking the other day how wonderful you are and just how much I love having you in my life. See you soon.**

**Carlisle**

If I were capable, tears would surely stream down my cheeks. I went to the large bathroom, taking the dress with me to get ready. Slowly I slipped the dress on, remembering the way I had felt almost eighty years ago. The excitement and nervousness were still present, even though he was already mine. I looked myself over in the mirror, spinning slowly to make sure everything was perfect. As I moved, the dress sparkled. My hair was half pulled back in diamond clips, a wedding gift from Edward. I smiled at my reflection and headed downstairs.

From the landing of the stairs, I could see a soft glow filling the large living room. Unhurriedly I walked down the stairs and gasped at the sight before me. Carlisle had decorated the entire house, and candles were lit all around the room. Candelabras, with tall pillar candles that smelled of vanilla, lined a path to the center of the living room. As I walked I noticed flowers in different arrangements scattered throughout the room, and white rose petals covered my path.

Carlisle stepped from the shadows, dressed in a black tuxedo that accentuated his every perfection. His topaz eyes and strong jaw line were still as beautiful as the first time I met him, back when I was sixteen. Slowly he raised his hand for me to join him. He pulled me into a warm embrace and gently placed kisses along my neck. He trailed the kisses back up my neck and pulled slightly back to look me in the eyes.

"You are still the most beautiful woman in the world." He beamed down at me as he spoke. "I was thinking we could renew our vows. This love that Edward has found with Bella has reminded me what it was like when I found you." He continued to stare deeply into my eyes as he said the words that had bound us together for eternity.

"I Carlisle, take you Esme, to be my wife.  
To share the good times and hard times side by side.  
I humbly give you my hand and my heart  
as a sanctuary of warmth and peace,  
and pledge my faith and love to you.  
Just as this circle is without end, my love for you is eternal.  
Just as it is made of incorruptible substance,  
my commitment to you will never fail. With this ring, I thee wed."

As he finished his vows, he slid a beautiful wedding band made with sapphires on my finger. He continued with new vows as he held my hand tightly in his.

"Darling, you are my world. Everything about you complements me, and there is nothing more I could ask for now that I have you. I love you, and I want you to be with me for eternity." I shivered at the depth of his words, knowing that he still meant every one of them. I inhaled deeply, preparing to say my vows. I repeated the original vows as Carlisle had and added my own loving words at the end.

"My one and only Carlisle, I've loved you from the time I was sixteen, but it was not meant to be then. My life was over when you found me again. You made me realize what true love is, and just how easy it is to give over everything you have to another. You gave me the love I longed for, and now I want for nothing. I love you." Carlisle gazed at me longingly. His lips were quickly on mine, kissing me with a renewed passion. He pulled away from me and leaned his forehead on mine.

"May I have this dance?" Carlisle slid a tiny remote from his pocket and suddenly music filled the room. The soft sounds of violins were accompanied by the brassy sounds of a trumpet. "Embraceable You," my favorite song. Originally written in the mid-1920s, over the years it had been redone by many. Tonight Carlisle had chosen the version by Judy Garland. We danced around the living room as she sang the words that described what I felt for Carlisle.

_I love all the many charms about you _

_Above all, I want my arms about you_

There was nothing more I could wish for. I had Carlisle, five beautiful people who were like children to me, and now Edward was finally happy, too.

"What are you smiling at?" Carlisle breathed the words softly.

I giggled lightly. I hadn't realized I was smiling. "I love you—what reason is there _not_ to smile?"

"I love you, too," he whispered. This man was all I could ask for, and he was mine forever.


End file.
